Remembrance Chapter 1
by S0lar Flare
Summary: This is chapter one of a story I wrote, of course. It's about a Raichu, Snow, who can't remember anything of his past, such as where he came from, parents, siblings, anything. What starts off as a simple trip down memory lane, turns into something more...
1. Chapter 1

"It began, as always, as a mark of a new civilization. There were only so few of us, and only two of us to begin. Myself, and the one I created to help me shape the world. I hold all the DNA of every single species on my world, and I have been forgotten through time as all things do. But when time began, and I was there, I created my partner. Arceus. He was made to help me shape the world as I saw fit, and give his ideas. We worked well together, but for some reason, he lasted longer than I. But, two of us couldn't run this world alone. There needed to be others. So I created more, all to give balance to the world. There was Dialgia, and Palkia, who looked over time and space. Then there was Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza to watch other the seas, land and air, respectivly. It worked out well, but then more and more were created. Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I created these, to watch over the world in real time, because I couldn't always watch over it myself. Nor could Arceus. We created our own world, the Synapsis Realm, we called it, to watch over the real world and allow for the species I made to interact with one another." she explained, grazing a paw along the side of a mountain.

"And for a time, it all worked out. Everyone got along, and that was how I had planned it. But the world below had it's own problems, and more and more evil happenings arised. It turns out, the legendaries that I placed on the earth, Kyogre, Groudon, Palkia, Dialgia. They all ended up hating each other. Trying to do whatever it took to kill each other. I could have made another if they perished, but...there was something different. Someone actually managed to stop them from destroying my world without me having to intervene. I was interested."

She floated over to the side of the mountain, looking down to the crystal clear water and saw all the different water pokemon swimming through the water. A Dratini leapt up and jumped through her, landing back in the water and continuing to swim away. She smiled and moved her paw over a bit, the water changing from water to a grassy plain. There were dark patches with bright white lights flashing through the sky.

"It seemed that when I created the normal species, I got careless at one time. Even I needed sleep, and while I was dreaming, I had this image. To create a being that could keep the world in check without having to re-create the same species. The legendaries I placed, they were there to keep the population in line if it got out of hand, but at some point it was -they- who had gotten out of hand. I needed to create the species from scratch again if this continued. But one night, I created a being of immense power, that could stop the legendaries I had created from getting out of control. Though, this would require them to give their life to stop them."

She flew down a bit and landed on the grass, walking around. She leaned down and picked up a flower, examining it. "But what I didn't count on, was genetics. It would have seemed the being I had created, had found someone to pair with during a mating season. I had thought that genetics wouldn't copy over to an offspring, but I was wrong. Strange, isn't it? So now, time has passed. And once more, I can feel the population getting out of check, and the legendaries will reawaken and do their part to get it back down. But...I don't need to make another being, for one has been made for me. He seems to have already taken the first few steps towards his goal. Yet something feels...different. I'm not sure what, but only time will tell. There are three of them, but I have seperated the one that holds his father's traits, while the other two are kept together. With luck, they won't know of each other."

She flew back up, and looked to the stars. She smiled and then back down to the earth, seeing all of the different types of pokemon getting along. The clouds rolled over and blotted out what she saw, and she looked to the moon. The light cast from it seemed to make her blue coat shine and she closed her eyes, seeming to vanish.

"But as I know, luck is something that hardly exists in my world."

The waves of the water splashed up on the shore of the earth. The sun cast out a light that reflected off the water, making it shimmer with a serene essence. The water was a crystal blue that allowed anyone to see through it as if it were glass. The waves weren't too frequent, but had enough force to push back someone who wasn't braced for them. The wind carried the scent of salt from the ocean, and a mix of a few of the resturants not too far from the beach shores. There was even a cookout happening, and it was a day for peace. A day to just relax. Everyone got along well and shared what they brought, or even shared what they had seen or heard. Anything and everything was given for everyone to take a part of.

I sat away from the crowds, on a secluded spot above the ocean. I overlooked all of the water and smiled. There was still a riverside next to me that fed into the ocean, and there were sever water-types that swam within it. I shifted around a bit and looked at myself once more, for all I could see. My arms, legs, chest, were all sleek white. My paws, my tail and my ears were black as night. The pouches on my cheeks were a bright yellow, and somehow, it seemed to fit me. My name was Snow. I was a Raichu, who grew up by myself. I thought the world was a harsh place, but actually, I helped whoever I could. No matter what, I tried to help everyone. And somehow, even those I couldn't help, they still thanked me for trying. I guess it was because deep down, they know that just one person can't do everything they're asked to do. It hurt to just watch that one child, or that family walk away, knowing that I couldn't help them for a cause they already knew the answer to.

"Hey, mister!" a voice called

I blinked my eyes, getting back to reality. I turned my head and saw a Marill walking up to me, holding a berry in her paws. It was blue with small black spots on it. An Oran Berry. The Marill came and sat next to me, smiling. She offered out the berry to me, and I smiled back, taking it from her.

"Thanks. Where'd you find this?"

"My mom and I brought a huge picnic basket. There's lots of other pokemon down there, and I saw you up here sitting all by yourself! Why aren't you down there with everyone else to enjoy the day with?"

I chuckled a bit. She was innocent, I'll give her that. "Well, I dunno. I just like being by myself some of the time."

The Marill looked at me, and her eyes widened a bit. I heard her gasp a bit and I looked around. "What? See something?"

"You! You're the Raichu my mommy talked about!"

"And just who's your Mother, kid?"

"Snow!"

I turned my head and stood up, dusting myself off a bit. The Marill stood up as well, and jumped into my arms. It was unexpected, but I caught her quickly and held her up like a child. She smiled and waved at an approaching figure with her arms, giggling. Walking towards me, was an Azumarill. I smiled and nodded to her. Once the Azumarill was close enough, the Marill giggled a bit more and jumped from my arms to hers.

"Lily, is that you?"

"Would I miss this day?"

"My god, it's been, what? Two years?"

"Three, actually. Don't think you're getting younger on me."

I laughed a bit. "Who's this? I don't remember her."

"This is Aqua." Lily said, the Marill waving her arms. "She's my little girl."

"And why didn't I get a letter saying you had a kid?" I asked

"Please. You're always busy, you don't have to check on me every day now."

I smiled, and Lily set Aqua down on the ground. Lily then came and gave me a hug. "So, what've you been up to? Honestly." Lily said to me

"Just...you know. Helping out. The usual." I said

"Right...still wearing that same orange bandana I gave you, eh?"

I nodded my head. "Hey, it looks good on me. Besides...it's all I've got left from you, now isn't it?"

Lily laughed and the two of us looked at each other. Then Lily turned her head to Aqua, who was at the river side, poking a Magikarp with a stick. The Magikarp just ignored her and kept swimming on, and Aqua chased after it. But she knew when to stop and that was at the hill's edge. I saw Lily worry a little and I put my paw on her shoulder. She looked at me and I smirked.

"You were like that when you were a kid, you know. At least, that's what you told me."

"Yeah...but I dunno Snow. You've got you to look out for and that's it. Me? I've got her."

"Hey. Don't go there, Lily." I said, kneeling down and picking up Aqua from the ground. She stroked at my fur, and I smiled at Lily. A reasurring smile.

"I think she likes you."

"Mister?" Aqua asked

"Hm?"

"Are you a Rescue Ranger?"

I looked at Lily. I saw a small red line form on her nose, then she went away a little bit, coming back with a large basket. That must've been the fruit basket, I thought. I turned and carried Aqua to the edge of the hill, over looking the ocean.

"Now, where'd you hear a term like that, Aqua?"

"My mommy used to tell me stories. She said, that Rescue Rangers were a group of pokemon who all worked together to save others, no matter what. They would help anyone in need, even if their payment was small to none. She also said that they always wore a type of bandana, or some peice of clothing to represent themselves as such." Aqua said, pointing at my bandana. "You've got an orange one! Did you used to be a Ranger?"

I smiled and made a small laugh. I was hesitant to answer her, but she looked at me in a way I couldn't help but not answer. I thought back to all that I'd done, all that I'd helped. And all I really did, was just do what others could've done with some effort. They were just lazy. Or they didn't care about who was in trouble. This city was a dark place, but I felt that I'd made it brighter. I looked at Aqua and poked her stomach, who giggled and wiggled her paws.

"You could say that. Say, how old are you?"

"I'm six years old! My mommy says I'm smarter than most for my age though." Aqua said, whispering the last part

"I can agree with her. Lemme tell you, Aqua. Your mom's something special. Believe it or not, -she- used to be a Rescue Ranger too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell her I told you though. Promise?"

"I promise!"

I knelt back down and she ran off, going to Lily and digging through the basket. I nodded at Lily, who came back over, along with Aqua and basket in tow, and we both sat next to one another. She told me of how after I left her care, that was when the egg containing Aqua began to hatch. I listened all the way through, and Aqua even added in some parts here or there. I couldn't tell if that was her being cute, or it actually happend. It turned out, Lily's husband left her after learning he was a father. I shook my head and placed a paw around Lily, telling her I was there if she needed me. The day passed past that, and Lily and I just spent it catching up after not seeing each other for three years. I told her I was still doing odd jobs here and there, and had actually found an old ranger base to call my own. I didn't use it as a base, more or less as a home. But for some reason, some pokemon came and placed requests for me to help them. I took them, of course. Lily just listend and at the end, she stood up and scooped Aqua in her arms.

"Well, Snow. It's been fun catching up with you. I'm sorry we fell out of contact, just...I thought you moved on."

"Lily, you remember the day you found me? Right over there?" I asked, pointing with a paw. She nodded her head. "You took me in. A complete stranger, that couldn't remember anything about himself. Heck, I still don't. But look at me now. You basically gave me another chance. A new life. And, in all honesty. If I didn't know better, you're one of my best friends. I couldn't forget you even if I tried now."

She let out a puff of a laugh and smiled at me. "Well. If you need anything, I'm still where I used to live."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure."

We both walked down the hillside and looked out to the shore of the ocean. There were several dark clouds, lightning lighting them up in a series of flashes. It looked actually peaceful, but I turned to Lily and gave her a hug good-bye. Aqua leaned in and gave me a small kiss good-bye, giggling at the end. I smiled and patted her head. I then watched her leave and turned back to the ocean, going to it's edge and looking into the water. I ran a paw through my fur and sighed. I felt the same question come to my mind that I asked myself everyday. But I never once found an answer, nor was I closer to finding it.

"Who am I?" I asked myself

I sat back down on the shore of the beach and watched the clouds over the water drift closer and closer. When they were close enough for me to hear the thunder, I got up and went headed back to where I had come from that morning. It wasn't much, but just an oval building that dug into the ground, I guess to give it a more solid structure. I even managed to get some Mankey and other pokemon such as Squirtle, Machamp and Charmeleon to help me fix it up. It was going pretty well, and they all did it because I helped them in the past. It didn't look like much on the outside, but it was my home. I went inside and followed down the path of steps that lead into a giant chamber, littered with several scraps of paper, money, food, or whatever else I had gotten from helping others. I walked past them and looked onto the built-in board on the wall. There was a new letter there, a sheet of paper that seemed to be golden. I went over and picked it off the board, looking at it and reading it. I set the paper down, and walked off to my room, laying down and starting to think a bit. I went back and got the letter, reading it.

"Dear Snow, it's been sometime since I've seen you. I've heard of your actions and good deeds all the way out here. I'm still as impressed as ever. Knowing you and how you used to act, you'll be reading this letter and wonder who's it from. Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you these things by letter. If you would like to learn more about who sent this letter, then I would suggest you visit the Arcturus Archives, located south of Mistrian City. I'll be waiting there. Oh yes, before you set out for the Archives, do go see the local store owner. She has something for you. But do this all tomorrow, for I know this letter will reach you by night. Do have a good rest, and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Signed, a Friend."

I set the letter down and looked out the window. The moon cut through the clouds, but the rain still splashed against the glass and ground. I thought for bit, trying to remember who could possibly have sent me this letter. But like all the times I tried to remember, I couldn't. So I set the letter down and went to bed, laying there and still thinking. Eventually, I felt my eyes growing a bit heavier with each blink, and I eventually slipped off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

"Snow! My god, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"It's only been like, a few days." I said

"Trust me, sweetie. Everyone goes to shop at that new store down the street. You're the only one who really comes here anymore."

I shrugged. I didn't see any reason to just change where I shopped because some new place had opened up. Besides, I knew the store owner very well. It was a Marowak who I called Ms. Anders, even though she told me to call her another name. I never did though because it wouldn't feel right. So I just kept calling her by her last name. She was a very kind Marowak, who gave items away for free sometimes if the buyer really needed it. She always seemed to never lose any of the items stored in her shop, and that earned her a lot of popularity with the town. But, as she said, there was a new store in the town and it was taking her customers. I wish I could help, but getting into marketing and contracts aren't really my thing. I help those I know I could help, not those I could make blank promises to.

"I don't see why anyone would wanna stop coming to shop here. It's always so nice, and look. You even repainted the walls."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I did that just a few days ago. But, that's not why you're here, is it?"

I hesitated to answer. But before I could, she just smiled and went into the back, coming back with a small box. She set it down and pushed it towards me. "Someone left this for you."

"Did you see who?"

"I think it was a Pachirisu."

"I don't know a Pachirisu."

"I asked who it was from, actually. The Pachirisu was just the one who delivered it. He wouldn't say who it was from. Sorry, Snow."

"Well, no matter." I said, opening the box

I pulled out a few items from the box. There was just a few items in there, such as a few berries, a sidebag for holding said berries, and a bandana. It was an orange bandana, and looked like it had never been worn before. I picked it up and examined it, and on the inside of it, was my name. I blinked a bit and thought. Nothing came to my mind, but I tied the bandana around my neck and took the berries and placed them into the bag. I nodded to Ms. Anders who waved to me, and then I left. I thought back to the note I had read earlier last night. It said to go to the Arcturus Archives, which was past Mistrian City. I could take a train there, and that would save me a lot of time. I nodded my head at the idea, and then went to go say good-bye to the one person I'd known for the longest time. My old friend Lily. She and her daughter, Aqua, both came with me to the train station, and they just waited outside. I knelt down and gave Aqua a berry, with her taking it and giggling. She thanked me with a hug and Lily smiled at me. We both gave each other a hug, then went out seperate ways. I decided that I'd take a train to Mistrian City. It was far enough to make a few stops, so it'd take me a few days if I were to walk. I went from the store to the train station and asked how much a ticket was. But to my surprise, the worker there was someone who I'd helped many times before. They were joyed I showed up at the station and decided they'd let me ride free of charge. I wasn't expecting to be able to ride free, but I wasn't about to complain either. I gave my thanks and waited for the next train to arrive. It seemed to take forever, in fact a total of three different trains arrived before the one to Mistrian City finally turned up. It was long enough as well for the sky overhead to turn from blue to just pitch black clouds. I could see the light from the electricty pop up as well. That was an odd thing, because this was the dry season. I took a look back to the ocean and saw those clouds from before were gone. I got on board of the train and took found a cabin that was empty. Looking out the window of the cabin, I thought to myself.

"Were these the same clouds from earlier?"

I shook my head. It's not rare for rain to show up even if it was the dry season around here. I waited for the train to get going, but someone else joined my cabin. An Emolga at that. Emolga were semi-rare in this region, in that they kept to themselves most of the time. This Emolga had darker fur on her head and back, while her front was a little brighter shade of white. She seemed to be a little bashful about entering, so I just waved my paw at her to come in. She looked at me and just stood there. It was like she was afraid of me. I smiled at her and she relaxed a little, and then entered into the cabin with me. She took the seat across from her and set her paws on her lap.

"Hey there." I said

She didn't respond.

"You can talk to me. Trust me, I'm not a bad guy."

"...'ama says." She mumbled

"What?"

"That's not what my mama said. She said all Raichu were mean and cruel."

I blinked and shook my head. I also remembered I had food in my bag, so I dug into it and pulled out an Oran berry for her. She looked at me and slowly reached out for it. She was hesitant in taking it, but I held my paw out and waited for her. Once she took it, she looked at me again and I couldn't help but chuckle. She smiled and leaned back, eating the berry. I honestly could say I hadn't met an Emolga, and I didn't think the first one I did would be so shy.

"What's it like?" She asked

"Sorry?"

"What's it like? Being a Rescue Ranger."

"Oh, I'm not a-"

"All Rescue Rangers wear bandanas and scarfs like that." She said, pointing at my bandana. "They go around and help whoever they can. There used to be a lot of them! But then something happened, now they're all gone."

I was couldn't help but be interested. No one I knew really declared me a real Rescue Ranger, and I knew I wasn't. I was worried about imposing one and then facing a charge. But, she was right. There weren't too many of them now. She held out her paw and smiled at me. I nodded my head and took her paw, shaking it.

"My name's Luna." She said

"Call me Snow." I said. "So, where are you headed?"

"Mistrian City, you?"

"Same."

"I've gotta get to the Archives there. It's mostly grass types, since they're the ones who built it, they deserve the right to keep it running."

"The Arcturus Archives?"

"Yeah. My mother works there as a sort of...advisor. She sent me a message and well. Here I am." Luna said

"Wow. Looks like we're gonna be going together. Someone sent me a message as well, saying to go to the Arcturus Archives as well. That is, if you don't mind me tagging along."

"Oh, no! Not at all." She said, laughing a bit. "I've actually never been to the Arcturus, only the Sanctum Archives."

"There's more than one?"

She nodded her head. "This region's huge. So big, it actually connects all the other regions together. And each region consists of a primary type. This region, Acropolis, is the center of all the others. Each region decided to build an Archives building within Acropolis, and they'd share updates depending on what happened. If say, the ghost and dark type pokemon got into a war, that war would be recorded in both only the Victus and Twilight Archives. If it was a civil war, like how we Electric types had a few years ago, it'd be only recorded by the Sanctum Archives." Luna explained.

"Civil War?"

"...You don't know about that?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you a secret. I don't remember anything about me. Not even my name. Snow is just a name an old friend gave me."

"Who?"

"Her name's Lily. She's probably one of the kindest people I know."

The train soon started off and Luna and I talked more and more about what happened and where we were going. Just basically getting to know each other. Rain began to pan along the window, and the sound of thunder was heard shortly after. I didn't think anything of it that much. It wasn't too rare we'd get rain in the dry season.

This time, I was wrong.

"Look, the clouds are back!"

"Yes they are. Come on, let's go home. Wave good-bye to Snow."

Aqua waved good-bye to the white Raichu, Snow, and climbed into Lily looked out the clouds and frowned. "It's not supposed to rain. The rain came yesterday, there weren't any signs of more rain coming this way."

Lily shook her head and started to head back for her home. It wasn't too far from the station, she just needed to go through a winding path. It led up to a large hill, and it was also where she sometimes took Aqua to just let her play. Aqua smiled and fiddled with her mother's ear, causing Lily to laugh as well. Lily set Aqua down on the ground when they had reached the top.

The thunder echoed louder, and Lily watched as the train vanished from sight, going off to its destination. A drop of rain landed on Lily's head and she wiped it off. Aqua ran off to a ledging and gazed out to the horizon. She stopped shortly and her smile faded to something of a scared look. Lily went to her, and she looked around the sky, fearful as well. The clouds weren't just in their area, they were everywhere as far as they could see. The rain began to pour harder and harder, and now lightning joined the fray. A lightning bolt hit a nearby tree, causing it to light on fire. The water from the rain failed to put it out, and another burst into flame.

"Aqua, c'mon. Let's go home, sweetie." She said, picking Aqua off the ground

Lily began her treck back home, but something stopped her. A swarm of lightning bolts shot through the sky, striking everything it could. Screams of agony and pain were heard as well, all the way up to where Lily and Aqua were. Lily didn't want to move, for the spot she stood seemed safe enough to be. But something happened that moment. Something she'd never have been able to do, but the cirumstances called for it.

A burst of white light emitted throughout the center of town, and a figure thought to have only been legend, and legend only. Raikou, had appeared. Though, there was something off about it. It's eyes had a faint tint of red to them, and it's body seemed to be emitting a dark purple energy. It just stood there for a moment, looking around. It raised it's head and sniffed the air, then another bolt of lightning shot down. It struck the Raikou and a large white ball of electricty rippled through the air. The town below was nothing but crumpled ruins and few bodies scattered about.

"Oh my god..."

"Mommy...what's happening?"

Lily could only watch in a horror. This legend, this...monster, just decimated an entire city. It came in and destroyed everything, and now it just wandered about, looking for anything possible that was still alive. The Raikou glanced upward and spotted both Lily and Aqua. Lily could feel it's glare, and she stepped back, running away. Aqua was scared now, not knowing what was really going on. But before she knew it, she heard a giant thud. The Raikou had managed to simply jump to where she and her daughter were. Lily glanced behind her, then back out to the horizon.

"Snow...He's safe from all this, for now." Lily thought to herself

Lily knelt down a bit, and Aqua jumped from her arms. She turned and looked at her mother. "Mommy, what's happening?"

"Aqua. You remember how to get to Mistrian City, right?"

"Yes."

"Go. Go now. Find Snow, and tell him what's happened."

"B-but mommy! Aren't you-"

"Go, Aqua!" Lily shouted

Aqua teared up a little and then ran off. She slid down the large bodies of water left from the rain, making it to the base of the hill as quickly as possible. She didn't look back, only following her mother's orders. But she did stop near the edge of the forest, looking back to the top of the hill. A large crack of thunder echoed through the air, and a wide bolt of lightning. It lit up the sky, and Aqua couldn't help but watch. She turned back and began to run towards Mistrian City. Her body was drenched from the rain, and her face was covered with tears. Deep down, she knew what happened.

Her mother, Lily, had died to save her.

"Snow. Hey, Snow. Wake up." Luna said, gently shaking my awake. "C'mon, we're here. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and took in a small breath of air. I exhaled and rubbed my head, stretching. I looked out the window and saw the large grassy plain of the city of Mistrian. It seemed relaxing, and Luna began to point out several spots of interest. I didn't pay attention to her though. There was a feeling in my chest that something was wrong. But I couldn't get a small idea of what it could be. The train slowed to a stop, and then everyone who was aboard began to get off the train. Luna just sat back down though, and I looked at her. She had that shy and scared face again.

"What's wrong, Luna?" I asked

"I'm...not really familiar with the city all that much. And there's lots of pokemon out there. I'm not good in a crowd."

"Well, guess we need to work on that." I said, offering out my paw

She looked at it and looked back at me. "C'mon. Just take my paw, and we'll get to the Archives together." I said

She wasn't as hesitant as she was to take the berry, but hesitant enough. Eventually, she took my paw and then we both left the train. The wind blew a bit hard, enough to make a few of the trees sway back and forth and even make me fight against it a bit. Luna kept herself close to me and made sure her arms were tucked in as well. She didn't want to go flying off somewhere and not find me again. But the two of asked around to where the Archives were. We were pointed to the center of town. There, was a massive building with vines growing wildly and large patches of moss grew along the stone as well.

"This is where your mom works?" I asked

"Yup. She's here mostly as just a researcher. The grass type pokemon are well known for their medicine, as we are for our technology."

"Right...so how do we get in?"

Luna stepped forward, and knocked on the large wooden door. We waited for a few moments, but then it slid open and a Serperior was there in front of us. I couldn't help hut feel like I should've tried that first...

"Names?" The Serperior asked

"My name's Luna. I'm here to see Mrs. Kestrom."

"Ah, yes. She's expecting you. And what of you, Raichu?"

"I'm just here to see someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. An old friend." I said, digging into my bag and showing him the letter.

The Serperior looked at it and he simply shook his head. "Come in both of you. Welcome to the Arcturus Archives."

Luna and I both nodded at one another. We entered into the Archives together and stopped together. It was an impressive sight, all the grass, vines, moss and even a few trees as well. The Arcturus Archives was an impressive sight, and I felt a little small. Luna took my paw again, and led me through the Archives. We went to the back of the building, which took longer than it seemed, and there we found another Emolga. This one was working diligently and peeked up from her work.

"Luna! Oh, it's about time you got here! Who's this?" Luna's mother asked

"His name's Snow. He's a Res-"

I nudged Luna's arm and casually played it off. She turned her head and rolled her eyes. "He's a friend."

Luna left to talk with her mother, and I just explored around the Archives a bit. But then I remembered why I cam here. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kestrom, but I was told to meet someone here. Has anyone...out of place, been here lately?"

"No, I'm sorry. There is this new book here though." Mrs. Kestrom said, going up to a shelf and coming back down. "It's never been here before."

I took it and examined it. It was a plain brown book, but when I touched it, a symbol flashed through it, lighting up two crossed lightning bolts. There was also a name at the bottom of it, written in a fancy font. Allura, it said.

"...Thanks." I said, putting the book in my bag

"Hey, Snow. You...wanna go get something to eat with us?" Luna asked, walking past me

"Sure. I could go for some food." I said

The three of us left from the Archives and went to a nice cafe. The wind had calmed down and the sky was a clear crystal blue. The sun shone a bit brightly, and I managed to purchase a pair of sunglasses. Luna got some as well, with hers being a circle shape, mine being a sharp sideways triangle shape. I'd seen them worn by a squad of Squirtle, and they looked good so I got the leaders' pair. But we were just sitting there, waiting for our food.

From out of nowhere, someone came and leaped onto my stomach, wrapping it's arms around me. The figure was sobbing, like it had lost something. I looked down when the figure landed on me and saw it was a Marill. The Marill also wore a small ribbon on the side of it's ear.

"Aqua? What're you doing here?"

"Sn-Snow!" She cried

I gently patted her head, holding her to me. "Aqua, how'd you-"

"It's gone! It's all gone! That big tiger came and then we ran, then she told me to go and find you!"

"Slow down..."

"Snow!" Aqua cried out, looking up at me. Tears were still streaming down her face. Luna and her mother looked at me, but I ignored them. Aqua sniffled and wrapped her arms back around me.

Something was wrong. Aqua was only ten years old, and Lily would never leave her alone by herself, let alone tell her to come here. I let Aqua sob for a bit, getting a few stares. I glared at them, and Luna came to me and got everyone moving. I nodded at her as thanks, and then she came over to me.

"Snow! Mommy said to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Everything's gone! Some pokemon appeared, and it could control lightning just by looking at something! The city was hit by this giant white ball, and then Mommy began to run. She set me down and told me to find you, and tell you. Everyone's dead. They're dead!"

"...Dead?"

Aqua broke out into tears again. "My mommy's gone too! She's gone!"

The world around me seemed to stop. I hadn't gone but a few hours from being there at that city. Lily was right there in front of me. I felt her arms wrap around me, giving me that hug good-bye. I could still see her smile, and Aqua was there too. I saw them both wave good-bye.

And it was the last time I'd the city. It was the last time I'd see Lily. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Aqua, giving her the tightest hug I could. She just kept crying, and Luna set her paw on my back.

"Snow. Let's go. My mo-" she stopped. "I've, got a house in the city. C'mon." She said, offering out her paw

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I was hesitant to grab it, but I did. Luna led be back to her home, and all the way there, I could only think of one thing. Even though Aqua hadn't said what the pokemon was, there was only one pokemon who ever existed that was a tiger, a dog, that could control electrity in such a manner. Raikou. I thought only one thought, and it was one of the darkest thoughts possible. It was me, and only me, up against Raikou, and killing it in such a manner it would beg for mercy. It would cry for help, and I would stand there, coated in nothing but blood and watch it beg. Watch it squirm in pain, as a form of revenge for slaughtering everyone from where I was. Revenge, for Lily.

Luna's home; which was really her mom's; was quite roomy. Aqua had cried all the way there, and I sat with her. She eventually cried herself to sleep, and I left her room. I now sat in the living room, watching a fire burn. The light from the fire filled my eyes with an image, and my fur was tinted a light orange. I was so transfixed on the fire that I didn't even hear Luna step into the room.

"Snow?" She called, stepping forward a little. "Snow?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

I didn't reply.

"Snow?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

I didn't turn my gaze from the fire. Nor did I answer.

"Snow. Are. You. Okay."

I turned to her, and glared at her. She jumped back a little. "No. I'm not ok." I said, standing up. "My town, is destroyed. I was there just yesterday, and I could feel the sand of the beach. I could feel the wind on my face. I saw the store owner before I left. I can still feel her there!" I said, walking around. I stopped and slammed my fist on the wall, creating a hole.

"I..." I closed my eyes, a tear running from it and down my face. "I can still feel her. She's right there. Saying good-bye, like she'll see me again. I can still feel her arms wrapped around me, and I can still feel her! That son of a bitch Raikou killed my best friend, who at one point treated me like I was her own family! And now she's gone! I could've been there to save her! She'd still be alive and with her daughter!"

I pulled my paw from the wall and looked at it. There was small cuts on it now, but I didn't feel anything. I looked to Luna, who just stood there. "She could still be alive, and I could've saved her. But I wasn't there. Instead, I followed some fucking note that took me to someplace and I was supposed to meet someone. And what'd I get? A fucking, book! A book!" I said, slamming my fist again into the wall.

I closed my eyes and slumped to the floor. I could feel the tears running down my face now. Luna came over and placed her paws around me, trying to comfort me.

"Snow..."

"No! She's gone! They're all gone! I could've stopped it, I could've-"

"Snow, listen to yourself!" Luna said, pulling me up. She looked at me and I couldn't do anything but glare at her. "You're just one Raichu! You couldn't have saved them all, even if you wanted to! You can't save and help everyone! But what you can do, is just remember the fallen and move on!"

I wrapped my arms around Luna, and she did the same for me. I stopped myself from crying, and calmed myself down. She still had her arms around me, and then looked up at me.

"Snow. You're one Raichu. I know what you're thinking. You wanna go back there, and try to kill it yourself. But think. I don't know you that well, but I know you well enough to know, you need help."

"...You're right."

"C'mon. Let's go to bed."

We unwrapped each other and I looked back to the fire. I looked at Luna. "I'm going to stay out here."

"So will I."

I drifted from Luna's grasp and sat back on the couch, leaning a little to just look at the fire. She came over and layed a little on me, looking at the fire as well. Soon enough though, I felt my eyes start to become heavy and I closed them. I drifted off back to sleep, with Luna laying on my chest and my paws around her waist. The two of us together, both fell into a fair nights rest.


End file.
